


Making Chocolate

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Life And Times of Nagachika Hideyoshi and Sakamoto Ryuji (may or may not include boyfriends) [3]
Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, baking gone wrong, good thing they are well loved, why are Hide and Ryuji such dorks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Because apparently, I'm not done with Valentine's Day, and neither am I finish with my two sunshine bois. -le sigh-For the ACTUAL summary: Hide and Ryuji try to make chocolates for their boyfriends. Keyword: Try. Turns out, making homemade chocolate is harder than it looks.





	Making Chocolate

Hide squinted at the directions in front of him, making sure to get the exact amount measurements he needed.

"You okay over there?" He asked, and got a grunt in return. The college student turned to face his companion, who's been staring intently at the bowl in his hand for a good minute or so, the bowl filled with brown-like liquid.

"Dude, I think we added too much butter," Ryuji said, tasting the batter and scrunched up his nose. "It's a little salty."

"Salty?" Hide raised an eyebrow. "Is coco butter suppose to be salty?"

"Coco butter?" Ryuji frowned. "I didn't hear you say coco butter."

Hide gave him a look.

"Ryu, we were suppose to use coco butter for the chocolate. Not actual butter." He said, looking exasperated while Ryuji shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong with regular butter?"

"It's just as you said," Hide said, taking a finger and dipping it into the batter, pursing his lips at the taste. "It makes the chocolate salty. While that may be okay for some people, that's definitely not what we need." He sighed, looking down at the mess the two had made in his kitchen. "And that was our third batch, too...."

Ryuji scoffed.

"I honestly didn't think making chocolate would be this hard." He muttered, folding his arms and sliding against the counter. Hide didn't say anything, just continued staring at their space.

They have been at this for _hours,_ and they _still_ haven't made progress on their homemade chocolate. Valentine's was coming up soon, and Hide bit his lip as tears of frustration started to swell in the corner of his eyes.

He had wanted this day to be special, wanted to show Kaneki how much he means to the blond. Even though Kaneki didn't celebrate Valentine's Day (for the sheer fact that most of their classmates never got him anything (Hide was the only one)), he still usually liked what Hide has given him, and now he's got _nothing._ He has nothing to show for his love.

Hide sniffled.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. It's not like Kaneki's gonna ditch ya just cause you didn't get him some crummy chocolates." Ryuji said, moving close to the older boy and wrapping his arm around him. Hide was still upset, however, and it's not like Ryuji could blame him - he's upset too.

"B-But, I-I just wanted to let Neki know that I love him." He said.

"And he does, Hide, trust me, he does. Come on, is the batch really that important?" Ryuji asked.

"YES! There's nothing better than a homemade gift Ryuji! If I just gave Kaneki a card from a store, what does that say about me as a boyfriend?! That I can just buy his love? And why aren't you upset too?! This chocolate was for both Neki and Kira!" Hide shouted, glaring at the vulgar boy with teary brown eyes. Ryuji winced.

"I am upset. I wanted this to work too, because I love Kira more than life itself," He brought the crying boy into his arms. "But, like I said, this isn't the end of the world. I have a feeling you're more frustrated with the end results than anything."

"We burnt two batches of chocolate, and the third one got ruined because of the wrong butter," Hide sniffed. "We're failures at making chocolate, Ryu."

Ryuji couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, we are. But somehow Akira and Kaneki put up with us anyway, failed baker men or no," He said, and he smiled when he heard Hide laugh. "We still have one more chance to make this right. I'll run by the store and get the right butter this time, and we'll make the best damn chocolate our boyfriends will ever have."

At that, Hide smiled.

* * *

  It was when the sun started going down that the door to Hide's apartment started to open.

"Hide?" Kaneki asked the empty room, with Akira in tow. Both of the black haired boys frowned when they got nothing, but saw the light to Hide's kitchen was on, and started to head there, Akira closing the door behind him. Preparing for the worst, Kaneki held his breath and turned the corner, only to smile.

Chocolate was splatter everywhere, coco butter covering the countertop, but best of all, there were two boys who were laying on the counter, asleep with a batch of chocolate cooling right in front of them. Akira then came up to him and smiled at the scene.

"They've been hard at work," He muttered. Kaneki nodded his head and went to reach for one of the chocolates.

"Hmm, delicious." He hummed, smiling while Akira reached for one and stuff it into his mouth too.

"Not bad for their first time," He said, staring down at his boyfriend who had a little drool coming out of his mouth. Wiping it away with a paper towel, Akira was about throw it away when he noticed a folded piece of paper on the table. Grabbing it, he unfolded it and began to read.

_To the best boyfriends in the world. Thanks for putting up with us - Ryu, Hide._

Akira couldn't help but smile, showing the note to Kaneki, who only shook his head and placed a kiss on Hide's forehead.

"It's not 'putting up' when I chose to be with you, Hide. I knew exactly what I was getting into. That's why I love you."

Akira kissed Ryuji on his forehead.

"And that's the same to you, Ryu. I love you too."

A pleasant smile started to form on both of the sleeping boys faces.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be cute and funny. I ended up making Hide overly emotional over chocolate and got fluff between my favorite boys. How does this keep happening, I don't know.


End file.
